Project Summary/Abstract of the Biospecimen and Pathology Core The Biospecimen and Pathology Core (BPC) will provide key infrastructure support for the two Full Research Projects and the Developmental Research Program (DRP), as well as allow for infrastructure development for a subsequent SPORE application. This Core will bring together tumor specimens from colorectal cancer (CRC) cases with diverse racial/ethnic backgrounds; provide a standardized system for specimen collection, tracking, processing, storage, and distribution; provide access to state-of-the-art laboratory technologies; and ensure that the research will be conducted using a community-based participatory research framework. Additionally, this core will build a new, highly annotated biospecimen repository that includes tumor tissue microarrays and tumor DNA and RNA from racially/ethnically diverse CRC patients available for future studies and collaborations. These activities will be achieved through completing the following specific aims: 1. Biospecimen Collection: We will bring together high quality biospecimens from well-characterized racially and ethnically diverse CRC cases. Specifically, we will collect tumor tissue from 840 CRC cases from the following four racial/ethnic populations with vastly different incidence and mortality rates: African Americans, Alaska Natives, Hispanics/Latinos, and non-Hispanic whites. In addition to these key resources, we have access to a number of different biospecimen collections from diverse populations for DRP and future SPORE Projects. 2. Biospecimen Processing: We will process, evaluate, store, and track all biospecimens from the 840 CRC cases using LabmatrixTM, an established, user-friendly laboratory tracking system. These specimens will undergo a detailed centralized pathology review and will be used to extract tumor RNA and DNA. 3. Establish Resources for Future Activities: We will create a new biospecimen repository accompanied by detailed clinical annotation using the tumor samples assembled for this project. It will consist of tumor tissue microarrays and extracted tumor RNA and DNA. 4. Data Management: We will acquire and harmonize demographic, clinical, epidemiologic, and outcomes data associated with the biospecimens to maximize their value. 5. Expanding Capacities for Future Research: We will provide access to state-of-the-art technologies available through the integration of our Core with existing Shared Resources. This will allow us to address the needs of DRP Projects and future Full SPORE Research Projects. In summary, this core will provide critical support to both of the Full Projects, is well-positioned to provide support for Developmental Projects, and will develop a critical data and biospecimen repository for future internal and external collaborations aimed at advancing CRC disparities research.